And This Is Just the Demo!
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: The Titans play the horrifying demo of P.T. ...This won't end well. (Third Place Winner for the Teen Titans Halloween Contest! Badge credited by DemonQueenBee! :D )


**Hey all! This is my entry for the Teen Titans Halloween Fanfiction Contest held by ivedonestranger! It's basically the Titans playing one of the most terrifying demos ever, P.T.! Which, I DON'T think the REAL game for the demo is dead. What game am I talking about? You know what game I'm talking about! ;D**

**...It's Silent Hills. -_-;**

**Anway! I honestly believe Hideo Kojima is screwing with us and will reveal Silent Hills to us when Death Stranding comes out! Or I could be wrong, who knows? X)**

**But yeah, this will be a one-shot! No romance though, so nothing will happen romantic-wise with the characters. Sorry! Now without further ado, onto the story! :)**

* * *

**And This Is Just The Demo!**

* * *

Halloween night has arrived in Jump City. Everyone to kids, teenagers, and even adults are dressing up as their favorite characters from cartoons, anime, TV shows, movies, comics, monsters, and even video games. Speaking of video games...

The Titans are in the tower as people are out getting candy, the teens not really participating in the dress-up scene as well as receiving sweets. They would like to think they were more mature than that(although, if anyone asked, Robin would so dress up as Batman).

So, instead of watching a horror movie on Halloween night as planned, _someone_ decided to do something different.

"We're all playing a video game?" Raven asked monotonously, unimpressed.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said in excitement. "A _horror _video game!"

"They make games that pertain to horror?" Starfire asked puzzled. "Why would anyone want to play a game that would emit fear?"

"It's basically just for thrills. I usually like to play them for the mystery." Robin said to Starfire.

"You like playing horror games?" Raven quirked a brow.

"Well, like I said, it's just for the mystery," Robin smirked.

"So, what, you don't get scared easily?" Raven also smirked.

"Well, I get a little jump from a few jumpscares at times," Robin admits with a shrug.

"Aww, come on, BB, I was really up to all of us watching 'Alien'." Cyborg pouted.

"Dude, it'll totally be worth it!" Beast Boy grins, "It's on the PS4 that I bought with Robin's credit card!"

"Wait, what?" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, the PS4? You fixed it?" Cyborg asked with wide eyes.

"Uuuh...to answer Cy's question...no. And as for Robin's, yeah, I uh, borrowed it for a moment." BB sheepishly admitted. "And I guess this is the right time to say, but I...broke the old one! ...Yeah...heh..."

Robin stared at BB for a moment, until turning to Cyborg. "What happened?"

"He broke it after he went literal apeshit when I won like nineteen out of twenty games in Street Fighter V while he won like one," Cyborg explained.

"Hey, I told you that was my _animal instincts_! That wasn't really...well, _me_, per se_,_ Cy!" BB tried to reason.

Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"You took my credit card? _And _you wrecked the PS4?_"_ Robin asked with a scowl.

"Uh, yeah, I was, um...gonna tell you that sooner or later." BB nervously smiled.

"To be fair, Robin, I was gonna tell you if BB wasn't going to in the next three days. This being the _third _day." Cyborg said with narrowed eyes at BB.

"Well, hey, don't worry, I just got a new one now, it's all cool! Better than the last one! Hence my excitement once it arrived...today. And hey, you know, I was...desperate to buy another one. I got to have my PS4, heh..." BB anxiously said.

"You know, you _could_ _ask_, Beast Boy_,_" Robin said irritably.

"Aren't PS4's worth like $300 dollars?" Raven asked.

"They are. And that's still a lot of money, Beast Boy." Robin lectured.

"Okay, okay! You're right, I should've asked. BUT, I actually went to eBay and bought it there!" BB defended himself.

"Wait, so you bought a _used_ PS4?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"Well...yeah, technically," BB admitted.

"Was it in auction?" Raven asked curiously.

"Yes it was. But...I paid full price on it!" BB revealed with a somewhat forced grin.

Robin, Raven, and Cyborg just stared at him, while Starfire looked slightly confused when the eBay stuff started to come up.

"...What did you pay?" Robin asked in a somewhat uneasy calm tone.

"Uh...well, it's apparently a _new _version of the PS4, like 1 TB and everything! And it's a 2018 model! And it was just ending, so I have to act fast and-"

"Beast Boy. Just...tell me how much you paid." Robin said calmly. "If you didn't pay the complete whole box price package, and got just a loose PS4 system for maybe $100 dollars less than the original price, then I promise I won't get mad."

"You sure about that?" Raven asked the Boy Wonder.

"Raven, not now."

"Um...okay." BB stood there for a moment, his whole demeanor suddenly looking apprehensive. "Well...it IS...loose priced, so I got just the console. And that price was...$1,999 dollars and 99 cents."

...Dead silence.

Until Starfire said, "That is...quite a lot, yes?"

"...You paid...$1,999.99 dollars and 99 cents...with MY credit card...for a LOOSE...single PS4 console system?" Robin asked in a dangerously low tone

"Uh...and I paid it with shipping too, so, heh, it's...basically...a little above $2,000 dollars with shipping?" BB said with an uneasy and apologetic smile.

"..." Robin was deathly silent.

"Well, Beast Boy, you just signed your death warrant." Raven shook her head in disappointment.

"$1,999 dollars and 99 cents? What was this seller on?" Cyborg asked himself in astonishment.

"But hey, there's a reason it's priced that way!" BB quickly said. "Apparently there's this REALLY scary demo that's been taken down from the Playstation Store, and it's REALLY popular! The final game was canceled, so this demo has been a _phenomenon_!"

"So you paid over $2,000 dollars for a demo that's installed on a PS4?" Cyborg asked with a raised brow.

"This game was canceled?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Huh. What's the name of this _canceled_ game?" Raven also asked with a raised brow but looking unimpressed.

"I'm gonna kill you, Beast Boy," Robin commented.

"Yes, yes, and I can't tell you all what the game is! It'll spoil the surprise!" BB answered with supposed enthusiasm, although he's looking at Robin a little worriedly.

"Then what demo are we playing?" Cyborg asked.

"It's basically called P.T. I heard it's SUPER _scary_!" BB answered. "And what better way to play it on Halloween?"

"I'm gonna kill you, Beast Boy," Robin repeated.

"You mean you haven't even been spoiled or anything, yet you know what the game is?" Cyborg inquired BB.

"I just avoid gameplay spoilers. Other than what it really is, I have no idea what the demo is about! I come in with fresh eyes, dude!" BB told them.

"I'm gonna kill you, Beast Boy." Robin once again repeated.

"Okay, Boy Wonder, just calm down," Raven told Robin with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Robin, maybe this will be a fun experience!" Starfire smiled. "Although I never played a horror game before, getting scared senseless can also be a thrill, as long as we are not in danger."

"Yeah! Exactly, Star! Come on, we can take turns if we really get scared or something! It could be fun!" BB tried to persuade everyone.

Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg looked at each other, while Robin just glared at Beast Boy.

"Well...it _could_ be fun. I mean, what's done is done, so..." Cyborg admitted with a shrug.

"I think we should 'change our tradition up' a bit on this Night of Halloween!" Starfire commented with a sweet smile.

Robin growled in frustration.

"Look, you can kill Beast Boy later, Robin. This could be..._kind of _fun." Raven admitted only slightly.

"See!? Even Raven agrees! And she hates agreeing with me!" Beast Boy said with a big smile.

"More than anything." Raven drolled.

Robin just stood there for a moment with a scowl, until he groaned, "Ugh...okay, we'll play this..._horror_ game."

"It's actually more of a demo." BB reminded him.

"Don't push me, Beast Boy, I'm being very lenient on you."

* * *

_The Loading Screen_

* * *

All five of the Titans sat on the couch reading for the game/demo to start.

"So...P.T., huh?" questioned Raven.

"Yep!" BB answered enthusiastically as he holds the controller.

"I wonder what the initials stand for?" Starfire wondered.

"Playable Teaser." Beast Boy replied.

"...What? Really?" Raven incredulously inquired.

"Hm. Well, that's original." Robin sardonically said.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, I'm getting kind of uneasy with the loading screen. An image of a forest with a tombstone over there? Feels kind of ominous." Cyborg commented.

After waiting a while...

"Oh, oh! It's coming on!" BB said excitedly.

"Yeah, Sherlock, we know." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Alright, be quiet y'all. It's about to start." Cyborg told them.

"You seem to be into this." Robin raised a brow at Cyborg.

"Hey, I might as well. I don't even know what it's about." the mechanical teen shrugged.

* * *

_The Start of the Demo_

* * *

"...Okay, I see a lopsided door, and...oh, this is a first-person." Cyborg observed.

"That was a creepy shot-ooooooh!" BB eyes widened comically.

"Oh! Oh dear, there are roaches in front of us." Star cringed, but then looked confused. "...Beast Boy, since you transform into animals, may I ask why they're connected like that?"

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Raven were silent for a moment. It was then the green changeling said, "Well, Star, they're connected like that because...well...uh, they're...really good friends!" he explained really lamely.

"Oh, they're good friends alright." Cyborg grimaced.

"That's...kind of really gross," Raven said with a wince.

"Gross? Why is it gross? They are good friends are they not?"

"Star, the roaches are...having sex." Robin with a cringe.

"Whoa! Dude, come on, I was trying to sugarcoat it with Star!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"And you did a terrible jo-oh, the door opened," Raven said, her attention back on the screen.

"Okay, our character is getting up...and the room is very dark, except for that light above the door," Cyborg said with commentary.

"Cy, we can see what's happening," Robin told him in monotone.

"Um...this really looks most unpleasant." Starfire bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, I...I'm already getting a little uneasy after seeing two roaches getting it on," BB commented.

"Well, don't just stand in the dark, just go through the door," Raven told the green boy.

"I am! Just..." BB takes a deep breath. "...Just getting ready...and...here I go."

BB moved the character to the door...and went into a hallway.

"Oh, a well-lit corridor! That ain't so bad." Cyborg said with some relief.

"Okay, and I'm walking..." BB said as he moved his character forward...until he heard the radio broadcast in the game.

"Huh?" Beast Boy.

"Wait, shh!" Robin said as he listened to it.

The radio broadcast kept going about a brutal murder caused by a father shooting and killing his wife, son, and daughter.

"Whoa, okay, not only _that _was overkill for shooting your kids, but for shooting your wife in the stomach while she's _pregnant_? Damn,guy." Raven cringed.

"Oh my, that is horrible..." Star said putting her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Yo, man, that's messed up." Cyborg blinked.

"Beast Boy, what is this demo rated?" Robin asked the green changeling.

"Um...M?" Beast Boy answered sheepishly.

"Wonderful," Robin commented in sarcasm.

After listening to the radio broadcast, Beast Boy moved the character through the hallway until he had to take a right to another hallway where a door is located on the right wall. There is a door straight ahead leading to somewhere while there seems to be a foyer up ahead on the left where another door is. He moved the character upward.

"I have to say, these graphics are pretty tight." Cyborg complimented.

"Can you open that door?" Star asked BB.

"Hmm..." BB went to the door, but all he can do is just walk up to it, as it makes a wooden _'thump' _noise. "Nope."

BB went up ahead and turned his character to look at the door to his left which is just the front door it looked like. He turned to the right to see a cabinet with the radio on it and other things, such as keys and a picture of a couple.

"Hmm..." BB hummed, and let his character look up to see that the whining noise was the hanging chandelier light that was slightly swinging around. There are also balconies above the hallway the character went out of and above the cabinet.

"Okay, that's...super unsettling," BB said to himself.

"Well, other than that disturbing radio broadcast, nothing spooky here," Cyborg commented.

"Easy for you to say," Raven said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Sometimes the quiet isn't always good." Robin agreed with a nod.

"Most definitely," Star replied in agreement as she looks nervous.

"Well, I guess I'll just..." BB moves his character to the open door at the end of the hallway. "...go in here and-oh, this looks unpleasant."

For some reason, Beast Boy turned around and sees that there are wooden steps that go up the hallway and that they go down to another door, which he has his back turned to right now.

"Wait a minute, what is that?" BB squinted his eyes.

"What's what?" Raven asked.

"Wait I see it too," Robin said. "There." He pointed at something that was stuck on the bottom of the third wooden step.

"Huh...how do I-oh! Okay, R2 is close up, so...if I push ...'X' maybe-GAH!" BB exclaimed in shock.

"WHOA!" Robin exclaimed in shock also.

"AH!" Raven jumped in fright a bit.

"EEEK!" Star squeaked in fright also.

"WHOA MAMMY!" Cyborg yelled.

There was foreign language on the screen once BB took the piece of paper.

"Okay, okay...um, hey! How about I let someone else play? Uh, h-how about you, Robin?" BB asked pleadingly Robin as he wholeheartedly gave the controller to Robin.

"Wha-really?" Robin groaned "Okay, fine."

Robin took the controller and let the character turned around to walk up to the door. He entered it...to see that it was the _same _hallway.

"What the?" Robin raised a confused brow.

"Uuuuh...what?" Raven asked out loud.

"Um...weren't we here before? Did we lose?" Star asked anyone who was familiar with video games.

"Um...okay, this is...odd," Cyborg said in an uneasy tone.

"Whoa...uh, just, um, keep going, Robin," BB told him.

"That's what I'm planning on doing..." Robin walked forward to the hallway.

* * *

_2nd Cycle_

* * *

"Oh man, the door's closed!" Cyborg pointed out.

"Try opening it," Star suggested.

"Okay..." Robin went up to the door...and couldn't open the door. "Well...I can't open the door."

"What now?" Raven asked.

"Have you tried opening the other door that you just past? The one that looks like the front door?" Star asked.

"I'll try...nope, it does the same action."

"Oh, maybe you should go to the other door that you went out of!" Starfire told him.

"I don't know, I don't think they open unless they do it by themselves," Raven advised her.

As Robin moved the character close to the other door on the wall, he said, "Yeah. I mean, I can still tr-"

_**BAM!**_

"AH!" Robin.

"OH!" Raven.

"AAH!" Starfire.

"OH DUDE!" BB.

"AW HELL!" Cyborg.

_**BAM! BAM! BAM! **_**BAM!**

...The door stopped banging.

"...Okay, I think we should...slowly pass...this...door." Robin said cautiously as he did so.

"Y'all...I'm feeling a little uncomfortable right now," Cyborg said.

"I swear, once we check this door and _that_...banging door opens, I'm done," Raven tells everyone.

As soon as Robin goes up to the door, and finding out that he can't open it(much to Star's disappointment and everyone else), they noticed a lot of liquor bottles on every corner of the floor.

"Wow, I just noticed that someone likes to drink a lot," BB said.

"Yeah..." Robin looks to his right to see one of the pictures near the alarm clock. "Wait...one of those pictures is torn off."

"Oh, that's nice..." Raven said in sarcasm.

"Wait a minute...that piece of the paper, yeah! We got to find the pieces of this picture to solve something!" BB told everyone.

"Solve what?" Cyborg asked.

"...That I don't know." BB admits sheepishly.

"Perfect," Raven mumbled.

"Well, we need to figure out...how...to...that door opened," Robin said with slightly wide eyes as he went to the other hallway again.

"...Well, at least it's not the other door." Raven monotonously added.

"Friends, I have a TREMENDOUSLY bad feeling about this," Star says to her friends as she bites her nail.

* * *

_3rd Cycle_

* * *

"Oookay," Robin uttered nervously as he heard thumping noises in the game. "What is that noise?"

"Friends, I feel very uneasy." Starfire nervously commented.

"Just keep going, Robin, the more we're finished with this, the better." Raven hurriedly said.

"BB, what have you gotten us into?" Cyborg asked him as he's starting to actually look scared.

"Oh come on, guys, it's just...thumping noises, it can't be that scar-"

As soon as Robin passes the door on his right...

_**RATATATAT!**_

"AAAAAH!" BB screamed.

"AH!" Robin.

"OH FLORGNARF!" Starfire.

"ACK!" Raven.

"NO! OH NO!" Cyborg.

They then heard distorted laughter in the room.

"..Just go, Robin. Just GO." Raven told him urgently.

"I agree, go." Starfire also told him, her eyes widened with fright.

And that was what Robin did.

* * *

_The 4th Cycle_

* * *

"OH SHIT!" Robin

"AAAH!" Star screamed.

"WHAT THE FUDGE!?" BB yelled.

"WHOA! OH!" Cyborg exclaimed in horror.

"OH! …Oh hell no." Raven shook her head in fright.

"...Okay, that just happen-aaaand the door's now open," observed Robin nervously. "...You know, I'm gonna tap out on this. Cy, why don't you take control?"

"What!? Why me!?" Cyborg exclaimed. "Why the hell am I next!?"

"I don't know, you're older than us! And I'm leader, so I said so!"

"Aw _hell_ naw, you ain't using that excus-"

"CYBORG MY FRIEND, JUST DO IT, I WANT THIS TO BE OVER!" Star said as she hid her face behind a pillow.

"...Fine. I guess a _real man _has to go and face his fears." Cyborg says as he grumbles, taking the controller away from Robin.

* * *

_5th Cycle_

* * *

"...I am not a real man right now." Cyborg remarked as he stares in wide-eyed horror at the _tall _ominous figure standing under the light in the foyer, casting a shadow that hides its face and other features. It also was emitting the same distorted laugh, only it sounds much worse.

"Oh shit...what is that?" Raven asked anybody in dread.

"Wow, that person is tall." Robin noted, mostly out of comfort.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's _not_ go towards that figure!" BB exclaimed in panic as he points at the screen.

"I agree!" Starfire says in high pitch squeak, still hiding behind a pillow.

"Aw no! I'm gonna do this!" exclaimed Cyborg bravely. "If this is how you play the game, then I'm playing it! ...Right...about...NOW! COME AT ME YOU BASKETBALL PLAYER REJECT!"

As he went closer to the figure, the lights in the game went out. All they can hear is the laughter that is still being emitted.

"AAAH! NO! NO! _NO_! Okay, Okay, I change my mind, don't get me, I'm just a black man playing a game, don't _do this to __**meeee**_**!"**

"JUST RUN, CY!" BB yelled at him.

"I AM, MAN!"

* * *

_6th Cycle_

* * *

"Oh my heart! Ooooh my heart!" Cyborg exclaimed as he held onto his metal chest. "I can't do this! Star, it's your turn!"

"What!? Why do I have to play this horrifying monstrosity?" Starfire asked in a panic.

"Well, it's your turn! Just get it over with Star, the more we argue, the more it'll get us!" Cyborg yelled in a similar panic.

"Oh fine, you big baby!" Starfire said as she snatches the controller and played the character. "I'm going to go in!"

With renewed vigor, she walked down the hallway and as she turned the corner.

_**Crreeeaaak.**_

...The right door was open.

"...Oh glorfen."

"Star, just go inside and get it over with." Robin calmly told her, but is still afraid.

"Yeah, we'll be here, don't worry," Raven reassured.

"...Okay." Star directed the character in the room, which she sees a flashlight on the dirty floor of what looks to be a bathroom. She picks it up and the light shines on the wall, which a lot of roaches were on it. "Ew..."

Then...

_**SLAM! **_

"SHIT!" Star yelled.

"Whoa, Star!" BB reacted.

"Oh! I am sorry friends, I just...what is that in the sink?"

As soon as Star went closer to it...

All their eyes were wide with horror.

"...Oh...hell..._naw,_" Cyborg shook his head.

"...That's...I think that's..." Beast Boy felt sick.

"Dear Azarath, if that's what I _think _it is..." Raven murmured queasily.

"...That's not right, man." Robin cringed.

"Friends...is that a..." Star looked on in horror and disgust.

"...Yes, Star, that's a fetus." BB confirmed as he blanched. "And it's...squirming and crying."

"...There's also a lot of unpleasant noises...and someone is apparently walking outside." Robin commented in an uneasy tone.

"...Well...I am done. You can have it, Raven." Starfire gave the controller to Raven.

"...Oh joy." Raven took the controller from Starfire. She takes a deep breath and says. "Alright...lets-"

The bathroom door's handle started turning...and turning...and turning...and turned one more time with a loud _CRUNCH_!

"..." Raven was deathly quiet.

...Until the door opened just a jar.

"...Screw it, I'm gonna bolt for the door if I can." Raven said with a look of terror in her eyes.

* * *

_7th Cycle_

* * *

"This is a crappy flashlight." Raven murmured.

"You're doing good, Raven." encouraged Robin.

"Yeah, you got this...where are those moans coming from?" Cyborg asked worriedly.

"Wait, the radio is on! Go to the radio! Ignore the moans!" BB told her frantically.

"Alright, alright!" Raven said irritably.

She walked over to the radio in the foyer while the moans continued.

The radio was filled static ad seem to be saying the same broadcast...but there was another voice in it.

"_**Don't touch that dial now, we're just getting started."**_

"What does he mean by that? _What_ does he _mean?" _Cyborg said in a slight panic.

"Everyone shut up," Raven said as she concentrated on what to do since the door at the end of the hallway was closed once again.

"_**204863."**_

"Oh man, it's the numbers," BB said feeling unnerved.

"Everyone just shut up, please." Raven said through scared gritted teeth.

"Wait, Raven, I think I see some-" Robin tried to say but Raven cuts him off.

"LOOK! I'M REALLY SCARED, SO DON'T TRY TO GET ME EVEN MORE SCARE-"

"_**Behind you."**_

The Titans blinked.

"What?" Raven inquired.

"_**I said...look...behind you."**_

"Raven, don't look behind-" Robin tried to tell her but she did anyway...

...And then a _HORRIFYING CLOSE UP OF A GHOSTLY WOMAN'S FACE CAME UP TO RAVEN'S CHARACTER, GRABBED ITS HEAD AND STARTED SHAKING IT WILDLY!_

"**OH SHIT!**" Robin hollered.

"OH **NO**! NO! NO! _NO! NO! NOOOOO! __**NO!**_" Cyborg screamed in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Starfire screamed as well.

"OH FUDGE NO! FUDGE NO! NO! FUDGE! NO! _**OH FUDGE NO! NO! NO! **_**OH MY GOSH**_**, NO!**_" BB yelled out in terror.

"_**SWEET MERCIFUL AZARATH, WHAT THE FUC-!" **_Raven screamed and then-

_**BOOOOOOOOM!**_

_**POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!**_

_**SIZZ-SIZZ-SIZZLE!**_

...And everything in the room went dark. TV destroyed, lights were blown out and the TV was sizzling.

"...Great idea, Beast Boy." Cyborg grumbled.

"Well...it _was_ scary," Starfire said timidly.

"...I'm going to kill you, Beast Boy," Robin said in a low tone.

"Not until we get our lights back. _Then_ we can kill Beast Boy_._" Raven advised as she threateningly glared at BB.

"...The real game was gonna be Silent Hills, just so you all know. Heh-heh...Happy Halloween?" Beast Boy said with a nervous cringe and an audible gulp.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! :D And like BB said, Happy Halloween! ^_^**

**-TSP**


End file.
